Manual of the Occult and Forbidden
Written by Lord Banehallow of Gilneas, the Manual of the Occult and Forbidden is relatively new and is only just seeing circulation outside of its country of origin for clear reasons. It appears to be a manual of occult knowledge and spells. Although clearly focused on curses and the proper summoning of demons that will increase the power and devastation of these spells, it also lists ways that warlocks can pass unseen and undetected among the populace... Prologue As I write this it may be helpful to know that things are different now in Gilneas than they once were. There was a time when Gilneas was just as opposed to warlocks and occult magic outside of pure arcanistry as the countries of Lordaeron, Stormwind, Arathor, and Dalaran. But things changed. Brutal civil war, violent conflict against the scourge, and more recent dangers from the sea have changed the measures that our king and country have been willing to take. Yes, we are more accepted now than we have ever been, but I know not how other lands view the dark arts, and so should this tome ever leave the high walls of Gilneas, it may be helpful for them to learn how we have remained silent and separate from the world at large, and honed our skills. This manual is a simple book, it is not overly concerned with the deeper functions of spells besides the simple curses I feel every burgeoning warlock should at least have some knowledge of. I will discuss these spells, their material and verbal components, and their effects, and I will endeavor to instruct readers how to cast these spells without drawing attention to themselves. Some say this is impossible, those people are idiots. In truth, much of this spellcasting can be hidden by doing little more than whispering and making subtle motions with the hand instead of the broad and unneccesary motions mages are liable to make while casting. Ironic that they should be allowed to practice magic that in correct circumstances can be no less dangerous than the dark art of a warlock with just as devastating results, but I digress. Read on if you wish to learn how to avoid detection and to use the subtler arts of demonology and curses, and how you can avoid falling to the corruption that is part and parcel of the powers you pact and parley with. Oh yes, there is corruption. If you thought otherwise you are young and naive, and hopefully this book will teach you enough that you aren't hung before you can accomplish your full potential, wretched and uninspired though it likely is. ''(The rest of this introduction commemorates the book to a person named Lady Thornbriar, and is of no actual importance to warlock magic or spellcasting, from the tone however it seems likely that she is now dead) =Chapter 1, Of Banes and Curses= ---- There are spells that all warlocks rely on to make sure that their casting and abilities occur at their maximum effect. These spells are known colloquially as banes and curses. Some more primitive warlocks refer to these spells as hexes, though it should be noted that a hex is more often a result of divine or priestly magic than it is the magic of the arcane. The terms "Bane" and "Curse" are often used interchangeably. The truth of the matter is that there is little difference between the two types of spells and they both serve more or less the same effect, so they shall heretofore be referred to as curses, both because the term curse is the more classical term, and because I feel using bane would be too narcissistic. A curse is a spell that hinders the target in some way, either by causing them pain (via a spell like Curse (or bane if you prefer) of Agony), weakening the target physically, rendering the target vulnerable to elemental energies and dark magic, enfeebling the target in some way, or exhausting them to the point of being unable to flee. Minor versions of these abilities (known as jinxes) are often used even by mages to cause bad luck or minor pains as jokes or ways to hinder their competitors. Below I shall list the truly powerful versions of these powerful arcane spells. Curse of Agony The curse of agony does exactly what the name implies (as do most curses) this powerful spell attacks key portions of the person's body causing wracking pains. Though more powerful enemies will be largely unfazed by this in terms of functioning in combat, weaker sufferers will quickly become overwhelmed. This curse rarely causes death outright, but its effect compounds as the curse wears on, causing greater and greater pain. I have tested this effect (as have many warlocks) and given enough time, the pain will either drive the victim mad, or force their bodies to shut down permanently. This requires very prolonged exposure however and would be considered torture to any sane creature. In combat however it is useful to cast as the pain not only slowly hinders even the most daunting of foes as the spell reaches its crux, but due to the shadow energies also compounds very nicely with spells that corrupt flesh and bone. The effects of this spell are rather apparent, so it is difficult to make it subtle, however, casting the spell at great distance and (as always) WHISPERING the words rather than yelling them can make it seem as though a person at up to thirty yards has simply doubled over in pain. This can be a useful distraction when trying to escape, but you must be very careful, as it will quickly become apparent that the person is afflicted by something magical. ''(The rest of the description goes into detail about the method of casting, the material components required, and the technical aspects of the spell, listing formulae, diagrams, and several other symbols and runes that only a warlock, or perhaps a mage, would understand) Curse of Weakness This curse is the great equalizer, under its withering power even the mightiest of warriors can become naught but a mewling kitten. Orcs become whimpering weaklings, and mighty ettins and ogres are reduced to crumbling under their own bulk. Although it is never wise to underestimate the strength of a Warlock (especially one focused in demonology) it is a fact that our studies make us poor physical combatants. We may not be weaklings, but I am sure many of you neither know nor care what the difference between a spear, a ranseur, and a guisarme are, or the myriad ways they can end your miserable life. At it's basest form, curse of weakness withers the musculature of the the target, causing their strength to wane as their brawn refuses to heed their commands. Again, the greatest of warriors are so strong that their swords are as feathers, obviously only the most powerful of warlocks can be expected to wither such a warrior until they cannot wield their weapon, but even a weaker warlock should be able to see the benefit in making an opponent's armor and weapons relatively heavier. Even though their sword may be as a feather to you, imagine changing that feather to a bar of lead. Suddenly the advantage of speed is diminished. At its bare minimum this spell can grant you an edge if the fight closes to melee range. The blows of the target will be lessened considerably. Truly powerful warlocks however can use this spell to make enemies wearing heavy platemail or wielding large weapons become literally unable to move, these same warlocks can make especially large enemies such as ogres or giants become unable to move their own bodies. As with Curse of Agony the effects of Curse of Weakness are best witnessed over time as the muscles continue to atrophy. This notion of time will be discussed later, time is the Warlock's friend. If you are not a powerful warlock, but a clever warlock, time can wear away even the most daunting of foes. ''(Following this is a technical discussion of the above curse) Curse of Elements This curse is likely the most useful and important curse a warlock can use in combat. All warlocks no matter whether they specialize in demonology, the subtle art of affliction, or the boorish spells of destruction, will utilize this curse to maximize their own effectiveness. Outside of combat, this curse appears to do little aside from make the target more susceptible to the environment. If one man feels a chill, a man afflicted by this curse may be shivering as though in Dun Morogh, if one man feels warm, this person will pant and perspire as though trekking through a dense jungle. In extreme environments this curse can cause severe damage, and can be a subtle way of dealing with an enemy as often the discomfort is attributed to something the person will simply get over until it is too late. In combat however is where this curse truly comes into its own. Here a fireball does not simply sear, with this curse it can utterly disintegrate a foe. A curse of agony does not simply cause pain, it causes pulsating throes of excruciating agony that can quickly exhaust a body to insanity or death, a curse of weakness doesn't simply make them weak, it may very well crush them. Bolts of shadow rip away more of the soul, immolation burns hotter, ice freezes through the veins tearing through tissue, and the corrupting effects of your spells will rapidly rot flesh away. It is vitally important for warlocks to master this spell, for although its effect is not grandiose or showstopping, it can make all your other spells far deadlier and more devastating than anything a mage can hope to bring forth. ''(This section goes into deep detail on how to make this curse as effective as possible, listing multiple possible material, verbal, and somatic components, recommending blood sacrifice in dire cases, and diagramming various increased effects under the curse) Curse of Exhaustion This curse is often underrated, but can be invaluable to a warlock seeking to hamper an enemy in combat. Although called Curse of Exhaustion it is important to note that it does much more than simply cause exhaustion. It afflicts anything the person uses to attempt to move or escape. Mounts suffer the same fatigue, and even mechanical devices such as that made by a gnome function with reduced efficiency. In combat this curse can hamper enemy movements, and with proper preparation can affect a whole regiment for minimal cost to your spellcasting reserves as it is much less costly to cast than, say, a curse of agony. The practical effect of this curse is that it makes enemy movements more sluggish and slows their reaction time. Again, powerful warriors will likely fight through it and suffer effects only so daunting as reduced speed, but weaker enemies will find themselves falling into unconsciousness under the power of the curse. ''(Once more, the curse is detailed in casting and components) Curse of Doom I will not detail this curse here due to the fact that it is a very powerful spell that no apprentice should be casting without supervision. Suffice it to say, this curse causes incredible suffering to the target, wracking them with demonic magic as their body begins to serve as a mortal gate to the Nether, summoning forth something terrible. Without proper knowledge, this summoning can go rapidly awry, and the beast can rampage loose. Curse of Havoc This curse is particularly devastating when fighting multiple targets. A warlock can place this curse on the most powerful enemy then begin fighting that creature's underlings. A portion of that damage is then transferred to the greater threat, allowing you to mop up lesser foes while still combating the main enemy and weakening him. I cannot state more on this curse due to the fact that I am not an expert in the tree that most commonly makes use of it. It is a shame that this curse is so heavily entrenched in the methods and formulae of Destruction, but there you have it. References Written by Bartram on the Moon Guard Forums and adapted for fair use. Category:Documents Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Burning Legion